


Reconciliation

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Fiction, Fluff, M/M, ReiAi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Inspired by the Fiction drama.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fiction drama.

“Reiji…”

He did respond.

“Reiji, I'm sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Sorry can't change the fact that you lied to me.” Reiju hugged his knees tighter, looking away.

Ai kneeled beside him, placing his hand on Reiji's shoulder. Reiji's hand snapped up and grabbed his wrist, tugging it away. He turned to glare at Ai. “I don't know what's real anymore. How can I believe anything you said if it's all be shielded under lies. Not even the flesh of your body is real.” He tossed Ai's hand aside and fixed his gaze on his own knees. “You did look like Aine. I've tried so hard to deny it but I find you, lying on the ground… rebooting.” He clenched his hand into a fist, “If you're not real, has this, you and I, has it all been fake too?” Reiji buried his head in his knees.

Ai reached out and touched Reiji's forehead, lifting up his head, staring into his eyes. “I've tried to deny it, myself. I started to believe I was human. Everything I have said and done for you… to you… it was as genuine as I could fathom.” Ai brushed Reiji's hair aside with his thumb, “I've grown so much from you. I'm sorry it couldn't have been perfect…”

Reiji met his gaze, his eyes watering once more. “How can I… how can I be sure this - what you said - is true either? I trusted you. I believed in you. You… lied to me.”

“I still trust you, Reiji.”

“Easy for you to say…”

Ai brought his hand back to his lap, looking at them as they squeezed in and out of fists. “You taught me so much. I can only hope you trust me again some day, despite everything. I'll still love you.” He felt Reiji leap at him suddenly, pinning him to the ground as he felt him crash against his lips. Reiji was being aggressive, Ai let him do it, it was his punishment. He winced as Reiji bit his lip, tugging back to leave a strand that connected the two. Reiji licked his lips.

“You take it with no emotion, no chance of fighting back.” Reiji chuckled, sitting back as he straddled Ai. “Is this how it's going to be from now on? Now that your secret is out?”

Ai's hand inched its way up to the small of Reiji’s back, tugging at him for more. Reiji met Ai's eyes once again. “How do I still love you? Why am I like this?” He brought hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, letting Ai shuffle out from under him.

“Reiji.”

Once again he didn't respond.

Ai grabbed his wrist and tugged it aside, meeting him with a kiss. He backed up and leaned his forehead against Reiji's, lacing his fingers into Reiji's hand. “I will always love you.”

Reiji sighed, before lacing his own fingers with Ai's. “If… If love is a human emotion…” He closed his eyes, his voice strengthening with determination, “Then you're human enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! ❤


End file.
